Liv Rooney
Olivia "Liv" Rooney is one of the two main protagonists alongside her twin sister Maddie in the Disney Channel original series, Liv and Maddie. She is 16 years old and the famous identical twin sister of Maddie and she is the oldest of the Rooney children. Liv also has two younger brothers and two parents who work at her school. She is a television star whose show just ended called "Sing It Loud". She returns home from filming her TV series in Hollywood to her family in Wisconsin. When she comes back, she becomes a bit more popular due to attending the same public high school as her siblings, which little to her knowing, is a huge problem for Maddie. The twins seem to be polar opposites. Liv is more of a girly girl, whereas Maddie is more of a tomboy. She seems to be a little full of herself sometimes and doesn't pay a lot of attention to others, but her heart is in the right place. It is shown that she loves Maddie truly, along with the rest of her family. Liv is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Liv is perky, energetic, and is very into fashion. Liv loves acting and singing and is very confident when asked to do either of them. She always puts her family and friends first, and even when she messes up when trying to help them, she always has the best intentions at heart (as seen in Twin-A-Rooney and various other episodes). She is sweet, graceful, often sees the good in everyone, and gives everyone a fair chance, even if they are usually are a bad person (as shown in Steal-A-Rooney). Liv is also very outgoing and loves to talk, particularly about herself. Liv can be a bit self-centered and sometimes has a little too much pride in her talent (as seen in Twin-A-Rooney) but only because she has such a strong love for what she does and she always means well. Biography Background When Liv was 11 years old, she got the role of Stephanie Einstein in a TV series, Sing It Loud!. After receiving the role, Liv moved to Los Angeles, California and lived with her Aunt Dina to work on the show. Liv lived out in Hollywood for four years, up until the series ended when she was 15 years old. Liv was offered a ton of other minimum wage jobs but she decided she wanted to move home back to her hometown in Stevens Point, Wisconsin because she missed her family and it was time to come home. Liv moved back to Wisconsin and that is where Liv and Maddie picks up. History Liv Rooney/Season 1|Season 1 Liv Rooney/Season 2|Season 2 Physical Appearance Liv has curly blonde hair, green eyes, and light skin, just like her twin. Liv is often seen wearing outfits that are a lot more on the fancier side. She wears skirts, dresses, cardigans, peplum tops, and shirts with girly designs. She doesn't usually wear simple clothing like her twin sister, Maddie. She dresses nicely with cute tops and skirts. Strengths and Weaknesses 'Strengths' Strengths include being incredibly dank to her twin sister Maddie and other people as shown in most of the episodes. She is also helpful to people. She is secretly a genius, as revealed in Brain-A-Rooney. She is good at driving because she got her drivers license in Switch-A-Rooney. Liv is a go-getter. She is a very smart, beautiful, intelligent young lady, never lets anyone bring her down not even her sister or friends. 'Weaknesses' Her weaknesses are being very stubborn sometimes when it comes to listening to others and takes matters into her own hands even though that the people involved don't want her to. She also isn't very good at pretending to be Maddie as much as she thinks. Liv sometimes goes too overboard with exciting things, so that causes problems. Relationships 'Family' Maddie Rooney (Twin Sister, Best Friend) Liv and Maddie are twin sisters and best friends. Like most siblings, they fight and argue at times, but they always get over it and make up in the end. In 2nd grade, they made an art project together. On the art project, were the words: Sisters by chance. Friends by choice. In Twin-A-Rooney, the twins argued and they both thought that they would've been better off if Liv had stayed in Hollywood. Connecting to this argument, Maddie explained to Liv about how she has a crush on Diggie and wanted him to go to the dance with her, but told Liv not to do anything to help her, Liv ignored her. She wanted to help Maddie out, so she pretended to be her and asked Diggie out for her. Maddie got very angry with Liv but luckily for them, the art project they made together made them remember why they were best friends. These two will do anything to make things right for each other. Whether it's the right thing to do, or the wrong. They may be very different, but they always put their differences aside and help each other out. (See: Liv and Maddie (relationship)) Joey Rooney (Younger brother) Liv seems to be quite close to Joey. He sometimes helps Liv out, for example, in school when their parents walked past them, he warned Liv about their public displays of affection. Like all siblings they like to tease each other, in Twin-A-Rooney Joey let slip about Liv pretending to be Maddie during the family meeting after Liv thought that she got away with it. (See Liv and Joey (relationship) for more information). Parker Rooney (Brother) Liv really cares about Parker as shown in Sleep-A-Rooney she also thought he (and Joey) had grown up while she was in Hollywood. Karen Rooney (Mother) Liv cares about her mother but she thinks she is no actress, she also helps her as shown in Sleep-A-Rooney. Pete Rooney (Father) Liv and her father Pete Rooney do not interact much but Liv missed him when she was in Hollywood and hugged him when she arrived. They don't have a lot in common, since Liv is a girly-girl actress and Pete is a sports coach, but they still love each other very much. 'Friends' Diggie (Friend) When Diggie and Liv first meet, she gets very confused by the way he talks. He explained how he was training to be a sports announcer, so that Liv would understand. Afterwards, Liv gets Diggie to announce how he would introduce her. When he did, she smiled and glanced at Maddie, saying "Um, approved." Diggie also helped Liv plan Maddie's birthday party. Ocean (Friend) When Ocean was first set up to be Liv's friend by Maddie, Liv was pretty upset. After forgiving Maddie, Liv learned that her and Ocean have a lot in common and the two became good friends. Andie (Best Friend) Quotes Liv Rooney/Season 1 Quotes|Season 1 Trivia *After Sing It Loud!, Liv got offered more acting roles in other shows and movies, but declined, because she wanted to spend more time with her family, whom she hadn't seen personally in 4 years. *In Hollywood, Liv stayed with Karen's sister, Dina. *She is a very talented singer and actress. *Liv can (sort of) pretend to be her sister Maddie. *She is more of a girly-girl compared to Maddie. *Liv can be a little selfish at times but she always does it because she cares about her family. *Liv's best friend is Maddie. *Since Liv is currently 16, she left for Hollywood when she was about 11. *It is unknown why Liv and her twin Maddie got blonde hair, while her parents and brothers have brown/black hair. *According to her, she has a huge scar from when Maddie hit her with a curling iron after she tried to curl Maddie's hair (Twin-A-Rooney). *Liv has a tendency to sing her sentences when she's excited. *She doesn't sleep in bags (Team-A-Rooney). *She is a talented artist (Team-A-Rooney). *Liv didn't know that her Great-Gran died. *When the girls pretend to be one another, they refer to it as a "Switch-a-Rooney"; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. Switch-a-Rooney fun fact *When Liv was in Hollywood, she dated a pro skateboarder named Miller White; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com.Liv and Miller dating fun fact *Liv's first public performance was at the Stevens Point town tree lighting ceremony; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. Liv's first performance fun fact *In grade school, Liv starred as "Mandy the Singing Muffler" in a television ad for a local muffler shop in Stevens Point, Wisconsin; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. Mandy the Muffer Girl fun fact *The first time the girls pretended to be each other was when they were six; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. Liv and Maddie pretending to be each other fun fact *Liv's real name is Olivia; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. Liv's first name fun fact *Liv talks to Karen at her locker every morning. *Liv has had a long distance relationship with Miller. *In between seasons of Sing It Loud!, Liv starred in a movie called The Skateboard Bandit. *Liv can do a believable Australian accent (Kang-A-Rooney). *Her character's name on Sing It Loud! was Stephanie Einstein. (Brain-A-Rooney) *She sings the words "Sing It Loud" in a lot of episodes. *People thought she was dumb in real life because her character in Sing It Loud! was dumb. *In Sweet 16-A-Rooney it is revealed that Liv is the older twin as she was born on the 5th and Maddie was born on the 6th. *When they were little, Liv pretended to be Maddie and Maddie pretended to be Liv, then Karen would write their names in permantent marcker on their foreheads. This was revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *She passed her driving test and got her license in Switch-A-Rooney. *Sometimes when she's really excited she says 'Yaysie'. *She's a typical girly-girl. *Her style is mostly sparkles and ruffles, simple but cute. *She thought Kylie was a nice person, but then she realized she was a bad person when she stole sunglasses from the mall (Steal-A-Rooney). *Ocean is one of her best friends. *She gives Maddie advice about boys.. *Liv is usually seen wearing high-heels. *In Move-A-Rooney, it is revealed that Liv has an irrational fear of bugs. *Liv seems to be a Miggie shipper because she got excited when Maddie said that she and Diggie are officially a couple and believes they're meant to be together; and she even mentioned it. (Move-A-Rooney) *She passed her driving test, while Maddie failed. *Her first public performance was at Steven's Point town tree lighting ceremony *Liv and Maddie's dad went to the same school as them when he was younger *She lives in Stevens Point, Wisconsin *Liv, Maddie, and their mother all wear size 10 shoes. *Liv is a Miggie shipper. *Her address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. *Liv sang the song "Let It Snow"''. ''(Fa La La La-A-Rooney) *In Kang-A-Rooney, she dressed up as an Australian kangaroo named Sandy for Ridgewood High's Halloween party. *She sang the songs "FroyoYOLO" and "Count Me In" in Song-A-Rooney. *In later episodes, she developed a high pitched diva type voice. *Her best friend and twin sister is Maddie. * There is never a scene where you can see both Liv or Maddie together it is very rare Gallery References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Rooney Family Category:Basketball Players Category:Sing It Loud! Category:Female Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Liv Rooney